


Levi Lost

by otomekaidii



Series: Love for Levi [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beel makes a brief appearance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Levi gets lost, MC to the rescue, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, relationships are open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomekaidii/pseuds/otomekaidii
Summary: An alternative ending to the in-game chat with Levi, of the same name (“Levi Lost”). Also inspired by, and includes some references to, the Devilgram “Love, Friendship, and Justice”.You’re enjoying a quiet day to yourself when Levi contacts you and begs for your help - he’s lost.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Love for Levi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020585
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Levi Lost

**Author's Note:**

> As usual for my stories this one is also entirely gender neutral, and the exact nature of your relationship with Levi is open to interpretation. Are you friends? Lovers? Something in between? That’s for you to decide. ;)

You were sitting in your room one lazy Sunday afternoon, enjoying the peace and quiet as you read one of your new favorite books that Satan had recommended to you. It was so incredibly rare for you to have a moment to yourself, but everyone else was occupied with other things:

Mammon had a modeling gig; Asmo was on a shopping spree after seeing a new collection from his favorite designer had been released; Lucifer was with Diavolo presumably to have tea (though you had your doubts that was all he was up to); Satan had gone to check out a new bookstore (or so he said, you figured there was a cat involved somehow); Beel had sports practice at RAD; and Belphie of course was asleep in the attic after a very filling lunch. You hadn’t heard from Levi yet, but assumed he was asleep as well after staying up all night gaming. 

DING

_There goes my peaceful afternoon_ , you thought as you reached for your DDD with a sigh to check your incoming messages. You figured it was probably Mammon finishing up with his gig, letting you know he was heading to your room so you better be there and let him know how awesome he looked today. 

But it wasn’t Mammon at all. In fact, it was Levi, and he had sent you a rather odd message. 

“I have sad news. I’m lost.” 

Lost? How could your favorite otaku be lost? He hadn’t even left his room yet. You didn’t want to just dismiss him though, on the off chance that something was in fact wrong. 

“Are you okay?” you replied. 

His response was almost immediate, and he had already sent through a flurry of additional messages before you had even finished typing out your own response. 

“I went for a walk. I’ve been walking around for so long now. I wanna cry. Save me.” 

_Oh shit._ He really was lost. He had left his room! You couldn’t figure out what would possess him to go out and exercise alone, but then you remembered the couple other times he had asked you to help him get into shape. Perhaps that’s what this was too? 

Your instincts were to tell him that you’d be right there, and not to worry. But as you were typing you realized that you had no idea where he was exactly. And he didn’t know enough about where he was either to allow you to find him. If you went out on your own, you would doubtless get lost before you even reached him. 

“What about your brothers?”, you asked instead.

“My brothers would only make fun of me.”

Right. You knew that all too well. Even though there was no doubt about their love for each other, they wouldn’t miss the opportunity to tease him. And besides, they were all still out for the day. Except Belphie, but he was probably the last one you should ask. 

Just then you heard the familiar click of the front door as it closed, and steady, heavy footsteps ascending the stairs. BEEL! He’d be perfect. He should have no trouble finding Levi, and he certainly wouldn’t tease him for his predicament, at least not maliciously. 

Wasting no time, you flew out of your room and caught the Avatar of Gluttony right as he reached the top of the stairs. 

“Beel!” 

“Hey,” he said as he looked you over, trying to figure out what could have sent you dashing out of your room in such a rush. He knew you had been enjoying a quiet day by yourself, as he had decided against inviting you to watch his practice earlier to make sure you’d rest, so he wasn’t quite sure what could have happened while you read a book. 

“I need your help. Please. I’m supposed to meet Levi, but umm, I’m not quite sure where he is. I think he might have gotten a bit turned around too.” 

Even though you knew Beel wouldn’t have said anything to his brothers, you weren’t sure exactly what Levi was up to and why he went out, so you did your best to cover for him and offer a plausible explanation for why he wasn’t in his room where he should be. 

“Sure. Of course,” Beel replied with a smile. He didn’t believe you for a moment though, you were way too flustered to just be meeting up with Levi. And if all you needed were directions, you could have easily called up any of his brothers to assist you. And why would Levi be out of the house without you anyways? He rarely left his room as it was, and whenever he did these days it was always with you. 

_Ah. That must be it. Levi had gotten lost._ Perhaps he was trying to surprise you somehow, and his plan backfired. It didn’t really matter though, Beel would help you out and get you to Levi, no questions asked. 

“You’ll need to buy me a burger. I’m starving after practice.” 

“Deal!” you agreed, “Just let me grab my shoes and let Levi know I’m on my way. I’ll meet you downstairs in just a sec.” 

Without waiting for Beel’s response you spun on your heel, returning to your room to get dressed. Since you would need to make a stop to grab Beel his food once you got into town, you decided to grab something for Levi too. Something that you were sure would put a smile on his face. Quickly, you began typing out a reply to Levi, hoping you could soothe some of his anxiety while he waited. 

“Hey. I’ll be there soon. Don’t move,” you hesitated for a bit before sending the next part, unsure if giving him a heads up would make things worse or give him a chance to prepare himself. You decided it was best to warn him so he wouldn’t be too surprised and flustered when he saw you, “Beel is coming with me.”

———

“Beel is coming with me.” 

Levi let out a groan as he collapsed on the ground. Could this get any worse? It was bad enough he had to let you know just how much of a loser he was, getting lost while trying to exercise, of all things. But now Beel was going to know too? Why did you have to tell him?

No, he couldn’t blame you. It wasn’t like you were all too familiar with the Devildom yourself after all. Levi had lived here for over a thousand years and he still had managed to get lost. He couldn’t expect you to fair any better than him, as pathetic as he may be. And out of all his brothers, Beel was probably the safest choice. Belphie would have teased and mocked him mercilessly, and he didn’t even want to think about how obnoxious Mammon would have been. Yeah, Beel was fine. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Levi took a look around to see if he could make out any landmarks or familiar buildings. He appeared to still be in a park of some kind. The walking trails hadn’t seemed too popular or well used when he found it initially, which is precisely why he had chosen this location. Less of a chance of someone seeing him, which really had seemed like a good idea at the time. 

For a moment he thought about getting up and walking some more on the off chance he’d be able to escape on his own, but then he remembered your instructions to just stay put so he settled back down, and turned his attention to the sky overhead. 

It wasn’t often Levi got to enjoy the stars since he spent most of his time inside. Looking at them now, he could see why Belphie liked to take naps in the planetarium so much. The vastness of it all was relaxing, and the longer he laid there, the smaller and smaller his problems seemed. 

He thought about how he had wanted to impress you, which is what led to his current situation. You always were happy to see him, and as far as he could tell, you were genuinely excited about the thought of spending time with him.

But he envied how easily Mammon could just scoop you up and carry you away. _Why was he so fast anyways?_ And he saw how you lit up when Satan had danced with you so gracefully and managed to dip you just right, like something out of a romance movie. And Beel...well there was no point in comparing himself on that front. He’d fall short across the board, in all categories. 

And yeah, he might be able to over power most of his brothers when it came to magical abilities, but that didn’t exactly help when it came to doing things you enjoyed. It wasn’t like he could summon up Lotan just to join you when you wanted to explore the Devildom. 

So the first step, naturally, seemed to be to get into better shape. Running had proven too hard for him when had tried it with you previously, so he figured walking would surely be much easier, something even a shut in like himself could manage. And oh boy had he been wrong. So very very wrong. 

———

As Levi laid in the grass, gazing out into the sky, you couldn’t help but smile at him. He was safe, and didn’t appear too worse for wear. You weren’t sure how, but Beel had managed to lead you to the right spot, much quicker than you had thought possible. You guessed it wasn’t that surprising though, Beel exercised regularly so he likely knew all the paths and routes around here. And even though you didn’t really tell him the truth as to why you needed help finding Levi, he seemed to have worked it out on his own. 

“BOO!” 

“Ahhhh!!” 

Levi let out a high pitched squeal and you cackled as he floundered on the ground, scrambling to right himself. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you said, wiping the tears from your eyes as you regained your composure, “I just couldn’t resist.” 

But Levi didn’t care. You were here now and he wasn’t alone anymore. To say he was relieved to see you would have been the understatement of the century. No, millennia probably. You looked like an angel to him. 

“Oh, what’s that?” 

Levi gestured to the large, heavy basket hanging from your arms. It looked suspiciously like a picnic basket, but he had no idea why you had one with you. He could see Beel standing a bit behind you, it appeared he was carrying two as well.

“It’s our lunch, obviously. Or would it be “linner” now?”, you shrugged, “Anyways, I made sure to pack a bunch of your favorites so we could have a nice picnic together. I included bentos too.”

His eyes lit up at that. What was this? Had he fallen asleep and was now in some dream world? Maybe he actually never left the house this morning and he was in fact trapped in a dating sim this whole time? Not only had you come to his rescue, but you managed to get there in what he was sure was record time, and brought him food to boot. 

“And don’t worry. Beel has a couple baskets of his own, so they’ll be plenty left for us.” 

You flashed Levi a smile and handed him your basket, before grabbing the picnic blanket you had packed and smoothing it out in front of you. As Levi moved to join you on top of the blanket, you leaned in and whispered to him, 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I told Beel we were having a picnic. It was the best explanation I could come up. I’m not sure he bought it though, but he didn’t ask any questions at least.” 

Levi could seriously kiss you right now. Or at least he would if this was actually a dating sim. And if Beel hadn’t now joined the two of you on the picnic blanket. So for the moment he’ll just settle for enjoying your company.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so upset the first time I read this chat in the game and wasn’t given the option to run to his rescue. :( I couldn’t just leave that be, so I can up with this alternative ending so I could help my favorite otaku.


End file.
